The connector described in JP 2015-103316A is known as a conventional example of a connector for housing a terminal connected to the tip of a branch wire that is branched from a trunk line. A connector cover is attached to the side of the connector on which the branch wire draw-out surface is located. The connector cover has a locking recession portion to which a cable tie is to be attached. The cable tie has a rectangular main body portion, a band portion that extends in an elongated manner and whose base end is connected to the main body portion, a band insertion hole that is a through-hole formed in the main body portion, and a locking protrusion that protrudes from the main body portion. The band portion is wrapped around the trunk line and then inserted into the band insertion hole, thus retaining the band portion. The locking protrusion is then engaged with the locking recession portion by being inserted therein, and thus the cable tie is attached to the connector cover.
However, with the above-described connector cover, there is a possibility of the tip of the band portion being inserted into the trunk line while the band portion is wrapped around the trunk line, and there is a risk that an electrical wire not fixed by the band portion will become free.